bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Keetongu (Rahi)
Keetongu is the last remaining member of his intelligent Rahi species, and has an extensive knowledge of poisons and antidotes. He is also the ruler of the C.O.R. Biography Keetongu originally came from an island where his species and the Tahtorak lived together, with the giant Tahtorak being a steed for the simian Rahi. At some point, their island was plagued by the Visorak, and the members of Keetongu's species were driven to the brink of extinction. Keetongu migrated to Metru Nui, where his presence went unnoticed for centuries. Keetongu was believed to be only a myth by many, including Iruini, but was found to actually exist when the Toa Hordika discovered him in the Ko-Metru Hideaway. After talking with Norik and being convinced by the Toa's arguments and concern for Vakama, who had defected, he assisted five of the Toa Hordika during the Battle of Metru Nui. During the battle, Keetongu scaled the side of the Coliseum in an attempt to fight Sidorak and Roodaka. While Keetongu was still climbing, Sidorak tried multiple times to hit him with a blast from his Herding Blade but continuously missed. Roodaka then fired a pair of blasts from her Catcher Claws that destroyed Keetongu's claw tool and then knocked him off the wall of the Coliseum. She convinced Sidorak that they should make sure he was deceased, and when they checked they discovered that he was actually more angry than hurt. He got to his feet and killed Sidorak, whom Roodaka had abandoned. After the battle, Keetongu felt that the Toa Hordika were worthy of his power, and changed them back to Toa Metru. When Vakama returned to Metru Nui to retrieve the Vahi, Keetongu sensed the presence of Makuta Teridax and followed he and Vakama to Ga-Metru, where he fought Teridax outside the Great Temple. During the course of the battle, his Rhotuka spinner compartment was sealed shut and he was knocked unconscious. Though he was beaten by the Makuta, Keetongu managed to survive the encounter thanks to an explosion caused by Vakama's battle with Sentrakh that knocked Teridax away. He has since recovered from his wounds. Keetongu chose to stay in Metru Nui while the Toa Metru, now Turaga Metru, and the Matoran lived on the Isle of Mata Nui, helping to rebuild the city. About five-hundred years after the Matoran left, Keetongu sensed a band of Visorak which was approaching Metru Nui. He bounded off to confront them, warning Norik. The Rahaga and Turaga Dume joined him soon after, when the Rahi was facing twenty Visorak alone and was near defeat. The Rahaga and Dume fended the Visorak off for a few minutes when Keetongu recovered and released the power he had absorbed from the spinners, defeating them with the help of the Rahaga. They then returned to the Coliseum. Keetongu eventually left Metru Nui to save victims of the Visorak on Fallnador. There, he recruted other members and created the Confederation of Rock. Its HQs were in a huge cave. .]] Later, Keetongu allied with the Order of Mata Nui, after being promised that the Visorak would cease being a threat. He went with Helryx to the Isle of Nynrah, and from there accompanied the Order leader to another island just north of his homeland, where they discovered the Energized Protodermis Entity. After a confrontation, the pair was threatened to be destroyed when the Protodermis unleashed a tidal wave of itself towards them. A portal accidentally created by Vezon opened behind them just before the wave hit them, and the two jumped into the portal despite not knowing where it led. It turned out to lead to the Core Processor, where the Toa Hagah and Miserix were. A few moments later, Axonn and Brutaka appeared as well. Suddenly, the group heard Teridax speaking to them, and, after he shattered Brutaka's Olmak to prevent them from escaping, Teridax slew Zaktan. Miserix tried to attack Teridax, but was stopped by Brutaka, as he explained they were within the mind of Mata Nui himself. After Teridax covered Miserix with a powerful illusion, he banished Keetongu, Brutaka, and Axonn to the Southern Islands. He resorted to combating the recreated Visorak horde. When the Great Spirit Robot was damaged and Teridax was killed, Keetongu migrated to Spherus Magna along with the other surviving denizens. Abilities & Traits Keetongu has knowledge of many antidotes, including one to cure Hordika Venom. He cannot cure those who have been fully mutated, however. Keetongu's large eye is actually not his true eye; he has a real pair of eyes hidden behind it. He can use the fake eye to see the spiritual Light and Darkness within a creature, and therefore judge whether or not they are worthy of his allegiance and power. If he meets a being of darkness, he will usually attack them on sight. He also possesses tremendous strength, rivaling that of a Makuta. Keetongu is extremely durable as well, able to survive a fall from near the top of the Coliseum. Tools Keetongu wields Whirling Shields which are capable of absorbing any force used against him. Once that force is absorbed, his Rhotuka can fire that force back at his opponent. His other main offensive weapon is a blade-like claw tool that he can use as a weapon or as a sort of pickaxe to assist him in climbing. Both the claw and his Rhotuka Launcher were damaged during his battles on Metru Nui. The Rhotuka Launcher has since been repaired. Quotes Trivia *Keetongu is not a species name, but the actual name for this particular Rahi. He is, however, thought to be the only one of his species still alive. *Keetongu was on the cover of BIONICLE: Dark Hunters due to a printing error by Scholastic. In The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet, Greg Farshtey corrected this error by attributing chameleon powers to known Dark Hunter Triglax, and having him disguised as Keetongu in the story. *Keetongu was voiced by Scott McNeil in Web of Shadows. Appearances *''Comic 22.5'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi